


Diapositive

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Books, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, I'm baaack, Kinda, Photos, Random - Freeform, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, Tumblr Prompt, chloe x lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: Chloe abandoned the documents on the desk and started to stroll in front of the big shelf full of books. She read every title, stopping from time to time to grab one and open it.She had been in Lucifer's penthouse many times, but she hadn't the chance to stop and focus on things like books, frames or memorabilia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: something with all the books Lucifer has || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/159037218093/prompt-for-you-something-with-all-the-books)

The lift would have broken precisely the day that she needed to get in the penthouse really fast.  
Chloe was climbing the stairs, jumping steps two by two. She was used to moving at a fast pace, but at the last step, she could feel her breathing quicken.  
When she entered the penthouse she leaned over the desk to catch her breath, bracing her hands on the surface.  
“Detective,” Lucifer said walking towards the living room. “Why haven't you taken the service lift?” He asked noticing her breathlessness. “It takes you three floor below. You still need to take the stairs but there are only three flight instead of the whole building.”  
She didn't know about another lift, but of course there was one.  
“We have a lead.” She said, rising up some paper she had in hands. “We need to go.”  
“Just give me a minute.” he replied.  
Chloe noticed in that moment that he wasn't fully dressed but he was wearing a black nightgown and he was barefoot.  
She gave him a quick nod and he left the room to get dressed.  
Chloe abandoned the documents on the desk and started to stroll in front of the big shelf full of books. She read every title, stopping from time to time to grab one and open it.  
Some seemed very old, others were so new and there was such a vastness in the genres.  
She had been in Lucifer's penthouse many times, but she hadn't the chance to stop and focus on things like books, frames or memorabilia.  
She took a small book with a blue cover and she opened it.  
Lucifer was cultured, extremely cultured by the looks of things, but who knew if he really read all those books.  
“Yes,” he told her from behind.  
“What?” Chloe turned and found Lucifer sitting on the chair with those dragons carved on the arms.  
She didn't hear him approaching.  
“Everyone wonders that. Yes, I've read them all.” He explained.  
Chloe nodded and put the book back in its place.  
“Shall we go?” She grabbed the papers from the desk and went near the stairs. Lucifer followed her.  
Lucifer took his phone and unlocked it to turn off the wi-fi and turn on his data. Chloe peaked with the corner of her eye and noticed that his phone's background was a neutral one.  
She realized that she had always seen open apps or weird photos on his phone, but never the background.  
Chloe thought about her phone, full of photos of her daughter, and occasionally friends.  
It's true, if you want to know a person, have a look at their home and phone.  
Lucifer's really reflect him.  
In the penthouse there wasn't one photo of him, of his family, or his brothers. Nothing that could show his relationship with his loved ones. Chloe knew well that Lucifer burned bridges with all his relatives, but she also knew that he had gotten close to Amenadiel again lately.  
Even if from what she learned from Maze, Lucifer's detachment was caused by his brother's actions and from the ones of his mother, whom she hadn't met yet.  
She didn't have a photo with her mother either. Their relationship had always been complicated, just like Lucifer's.  
An absent father, for different reasons, and a difficult relationship with their mother's.  
In this aspect they were very similar.  
“Are you listening?” He asked  
“What?” She turned her attention to him.  
“Instead of turning left, you turn to the right and after this corner.” He murmured, leading the way. “You have the service lift.”  
Chloe pushed the button and the doors opened with a ping.  
They entered.  
“So about this case.” He trailed off.  
Chloe glanced down at the sheet and underlined some lines with her finger. “So there is a high chance we can find something.”  
“And punish some bad guys.”  
“And find the guilty.” She corrected him.  
“So we can punish him.”  
Very similar and yet so different but they could fit perfectly together.


End file.
